


Clone High: Senior Year

by FurbyDisaster53



Category: Clone High
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, High School, Past Relationship(s), Relationship tags will be added later, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: All the clones were unfrozen from the meat locker, and will be having their senior year at a new school. Abe Lincoln finally tells Joan of Arc he loves her, but she’s already gotten over him. Gandhi, Cleopatra, JFK, and the rest of the clones can agree on one thing this year. They want things to be different.
Relationships: Abraham Lincoln/Marilyn Monroe (Clone High), Cleopatra & Joan of Arc (Clone High), Gandhi & Abraham Lincoln (Clone High), JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	1. Unfrozen

“Joan, I love you!” Abe screamed. 

He looked around, and realized Joan was nowhere to be seen. He wasn’t even in the meat locker anymore; instead he was lying in a hospital bed. “What happened?” Abe whispered.

He turned and saw Principal Scudworth and Mr. Butlertron standing by him. “Good! You’re finally awake!” Scudworth exclaimed.

“Would you like some tea, Wesley?” Mr. Butlertron asked, as he held out a tea tray.

“Um...no thanks. Principal Scudworth, what happened? Where is everyone? Where’s Joan?” Abe asked.

“Well….many years ago, on prom night, the Secret Board of Shadowy Figures came to take you all away. I couldn’t let that happen, so I froze all of you in a meat locker,” Scudworth explained.

“It was the only rational thing to do,” Mr. Butlertron added.

“Wait, wait, years?!” Abe asked.

“That’s right! All of that happened nearly twenty years ago!” smiled Scudworth.

“Then...why am I still sixteen?” asked Abe.

“Because you were frozen! Haven’t you ever seen an Austin Powers movie, you uncultured swine?” Scudworth asked.

“Uh….I guess not. What have you been doing for the past few years then, Principal Scudworth?” Abe asked.

“I’ve had to create another school. One where the Board of Shadowy Figures won’t be able to find you all. Once we were ready, Mr. Butlertron and I took you and the other clones out of the meat locker, and left the Shadowy Figures. He and I unfroze you all, and we’ve sort of just been waiting for all of you to wake up,” Scudworth explained.

“Really?” Abe asked.

“Yes. It got boring. We’ve been playing a lot of Monopoly,” Mr. Butlertron said.

“Okay….wait! Is Joan here?” Abe asked.

“Yes, yes, Miss Of Arc is in another room down the hall. Why do you ask?” Scudworth asked.

“Because I have to talk to her!” Abe exclaimed, as he jumped up from his bed.

He ran down the hall, slamming doors open to see which room Joan was in. Finally, he saw her, sitting on her bed reading. “Joan!” he shouted.

“Abe?” Joan asked, raising an eyebrow. “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Joan! At prom, with Cleo, I realized something. When Cleo and I were about to have sex, all I could think about was you. Joan, I love you,” Abe said.

Joan sat there for a moment, then she got up and walked over to him. “Abe, are you fucking serious right now?!” she shouted.

“What? What is it?” Abe asked.

“Abe, I spent the year liking you, and you never cared! You only started to be interested in me when you were dating Cleo and I dressed like a slutty whore!” yelled Joan, before she sighed. “Look, I don’t want to say it, you’re my friend, but someone needs to tell you. You’re being an asshole, Abe Lincoln!” she continued.

Abe stared at her blankly for a moment. “So...I messed up?” Abe asked.

“Yes, Abe. You messed up. I’m not going to date you,” Joan stated.

“Oh,” Abe said. He was trying to hide just how he felt. Had he really been that selfish? “So what? Are you just going to hook up with someone else?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Joan replied. While she had slept with JFK, she wasn’t sure if she really wanted to date anyone right now. Especially not after all the drama that happened before prom. “I guess we’ll find out when we go back to school,” she said.

“Yeah, I guess. See you when school is back in session?” Abe asked.

“Yeah. I’ll see you then,” Joan replied.

Abe walked out of the room, and Joan sat on her bed and sighed. She had woken up not that long ago, so she had time to think. She wanted things to be better her senior year. Joan wasn’t going to spend her time obsessing over Abe. This year was going to be different. 

Meanwhile, Abe was on his way back to his room, when he passed Gandhi in the hall. “Oh, hey, man! Good to see you up,” he said.

“Gandhi? Was I the last one up or something?” Abe asked.

“Yeah, man. Honestly, I thought you were dead. Glad you’re not though! Senior year would have sucked without you,” Gandhi said. 

“Yeah. Hey, Gandhi? I have a question. And be honest. Was I an asshole last year?” asked Abe. 

“Honest answer? Yeah, kinda. Actually...yeah, definitely,” Gandhi replied.

“Oh man. I think Joan hates me,” Abe sighed.

“No, she doesn’t hate you! She’s just not into you,” Gandhi said.

“That’s even worse!” Abe shouted, just before Gandhi slapped him.

“Hey! You need to calm down. That kind of stuff is what got Joan and Cleo pissed in the first place,” he stated.

“You’re right. You’re right. Wait, Cleo is mad too?” Abe asked.

“Dude, you called her Joan before you guys had sex,” Gandhi stated.

“Yeah...yeah, that was bad. Both girls I loved hate me. What should I do?” Abe asked.

“You need to turn over a new leaf. This year, you need to show everyone that you’re a better person. You really aren’t such a bad guy. Apart from relationship stuff,” Gandhi said.

“You’re right, Gandhi. This year, things are gonna be different. I’m gonna win back Joan! Or Cleo!” Abe exclaimed, before Gandhi slapped him again.

“No! You need to stop worrying about that. Just move on,” he said.

“Move on?” Abe repeated. “Okay. I can do that,” he nodded.

“Good. Now, I’m gonna head back to my room. See you at school,” Gandhi smiled.

“Yeah. See you,” Abe replied. 

Gandhi walked away, and Abe headed back to his room. He really had no idea he was that bad during his junior year. This year, things would be different. He wanted to prove to people that he changed. Prove that he could live up to the original Abraham Lincoln. Abe was going to show everyone. And maybe, if he was lucky, he could win back Joan. Or Cleo. He’d figure it out eventually.


	2. Dorms

In order to make it harder for the Shadowy Figures to find the clones, the school was going to have dorms this year. Joan walked through the hall and stopped outside her door. 

“Okay, this is it. Here’s hoping my roommate doesn’t suck,” Joan said, before she opened the door.

The minute Joan saw her roommate staring back at her, her face fell. “Oh not you again,” she said.

Joan couldn’t believe that out of every single student at Clone High, she was stuck with Cleo. This really had to be some cruel joke the universe was playing on her. 

“Oh….Joan,” Cleo said.

“Great, it’s junior year all over again,” Joan sighed.

“Look, before you decide to spend the year bitching at me, can I at least say something?” Cleo asked.

“What? Are you going to insult me or something?” Joan asked.

“No. I just wanted to say, I figured out why I used to hate you so much. You were poor and you liked my boyfriend. But now Abe isn’t my boyfriend. So I can hate you a little less,” Cleo smiled.

“Are you saying you want to be friends?” Joan asked.

“No, I’m saying that I don’t want to waste time COMPLETELY hating you. Don’t get it crossed, we still aren’t friends, okay?” Cleo asked.

“Okay, good,” Joan nodded, before pausing. “You aren’t even mad at me for sleeping with JFK?” she asked.

“Why would I be? I didn’t like him, I liked Abe. Besides, JFK and I were rocky even before Abe came along. Why do you ask? Are you going to take JFK out of something?” Cleo asked.

“No! Can people stop suggesting that? Just because we had sex once doesn’t mean I want to marry him,” Joan stated.

“Well I was only curious. Prom night had to have been special for you, I mean, you...probably lost your virginity that night,” Cleo said.

“I’m not going to respond to that,” Joan said, glaring at her roommate. “Look, whether or not I date someone really isn’t your business. If it happens, it happens. I’m not forcing anything,” she continued. 

“Whatever,” Cleo shrugged, before she sat on her bed and picked up a magazine.

Joan sighed and started to unpack. This was going to be a long year.

Meanwhile, Abe was standing outside of his room. “Please be Ghandi, please be Ghandi, please be Ghandi,” he repeated, before swinging the door open.

When Abe saw his roommate, his jaw dropped. “Oh, what are the odds!?” he yelled.

Through some cruel twist of fate, Abe’s roommate wound up being JFK. While the two of them were friendlier with one another after Ponce’s death, they hadn’t spoken since prom. More importantly, they hadn’t talked about Joan.

“Lincoln...how’ve you been?” JFK asked.

“Fine. Wait is that really all you’re going to say to me?” Abe asked.

“Yeah,” JFK nodded.

“After you slept with the girl I loved?!” Abe yelled. 

“You were only interested in Joan after she dressed like a slut!” JFK returned.

“Oh and what? You liked her from the start?” Abe asked.

“I uh…” JFK started, before he stared up at Abe. “As a matter of fact, I did!” he exclaimed.

“You don’t like anyone! All you wanna do is sleep with people,” Abe returned.

“Isn’t that exactly what you wanted to do with Cleo?” asked JFK. 

Abe was caught off guard for a second. JFK was actually right about something. “....shut up,” he said, before lying down on his bed.

JFK shrugged and got back to unpacking. He was determined to make things better this year. After learning more about Joan on prom night, he decided he may want to go out with her. However, he already knew that Joan hated his playboy tendencies, so JFK decided to make a change this year. If he was going to win Joan over, he was going to have to stop making dirty jokes, flirting with every girl he saw, and start trying to actually do more with her.

JFK hadn’t exactly worked too much out yet, but he knew this wouldn’t be hard. Hopefully.


	3. New Beginnings

The school year had finally officially begun. Abe and Gandhi were walking to class together. 

“This year is gonna be awesome,” Gandhi said.

“Yep, and I’m taking your advice to heart. I’m moving on,” Abe smiled.

“Good for you, man,” Gandhi replied.

“Yep. I’m gonna let everything happen naturally. I won’t go out of my way to try getting with anyone,” Abe explained. Just then, Cleo walked by. “After this one time,” he said. 

Gandhi slapped himself on the forehead as Abe hurried over to her. “Cleo! Hey!” he said.

“Go away, Lincoln,” Cleo stated, as she shot Abe a threatening glare.

“Your tone seems very pointed,” Abe said.

“Because I’m pissed at you! You made a fool of me on prom night!” Cleo shouted.

“Cleo, I’m sorry. I know, I know, what I did was wrong,” Abe sighed.

“Yeah, no shit. I wanted to make prom night special for you, but you never shut up about Joan. And look where that got you! She hates you too! I can’t figure out if you’re trying to be an asshole or if you’re just really stupid,” Cleo said. 

“I never really dated much before you. I didn’t know what to do!” Abe exclaimed. 

“You don’t talk about other girls,” Cleo returned.

“And I certainly learned that lesson,” Abe nodded.

“Just leave me alone,” said Cleo.

“Okay, okay. I’ll go,” Abe replied, before he walked off. He noticed Joan walk by, and he waved at her.

She didn’t say a word, but she immediately flipped him off. Abe sighed to himself. He really didn’t like that Joan wasn’t speaking to him. Unlike with Cleo, it didn’t just feel like he lost a potential girlfriend. He also lost one of his best friends. 

Gandhi walked over and sighed. “You’re only making it worse for yourself,” he said.

“You’re right. Gandhi, when did you get so….insightful?” Abe asked. 

“When I started dating Marie Curie. I learned a few things. About abstinence and maturity and all that great stuff,” Gandhi replied. 

“Wow….I guess I do need to move on. But who would want to go out with me?” Abe asked.

“Uh…...Catherine the Great would do anybody,” Gandhi shrugged.

“Really? Wait, wait, no. I’d want it to be real. And not just sex. It has to be right,” Abe said, before he sighed. “But nobody will be like Joan. Or Cleo. They were special,” he said.

Gandhi slapped Abe across the face. “Move on,” he said. 

“Right! Right. I need to move on. Uh….geez, I only just realized how few people I really know here,” Abe said.

“Yeah. But you’ve got the perfect opportunity to meet people this week! There’s gonna be a back to school party Friday night,” Gandhi smiled.

“That’s perfect! I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna move on,” Abe said.

“Good for you, man,” Gandhi said, before the bell rang. “Damn, I swear the breaks between classes used to be longer,” he said. 

“I know, me too. Guess we gotta head out,” Abe replied.

The two of them hurried off to class. Joan started walking to class herself, and spotted JFK in the hall. “Hey,” she said, giving him a nod.

“Joan! Good to see you. Hey uh, I’ve got a question,” he said.

“Yeah?” Joan asked.

“Would you go out with me? Please?” JFK asked, causing Joan to sigh.

“JFK, I don’t know. I don’t want to rush into anything, y’know? Plus, if we did get together, I wouldn’t want to be just one of four girls you screwed around with,” she said.

“I swear, I’m not gonna do that anymore, honest! I wanna get things right with you. You’re different from other gals,” replied JFK.

“I’m not saying we can’t be friends. I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you though,” Joan said.

“Really?” JFK asked, a smile on his face.

“Yeah. We slept together; I’d be a bitch to stop talking to you,” Joan replied.

“Thank you! I promise, I won’t do anything stupid. We could uh, meet up at that party this week if you want,” JFK said.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Joan said, with a small smile of her own. 

“Good! See you then, Joanie!” JFK exclaimed, before he hurried off.

“See you then,” Joan smiled.


	4. The Dance

Principal Scudworth and Mr. Butlertron were setting up for the dance. “Isn’t it wonderful, Mr. B? It’s just like old times! I must admit, I’ve missed organizing little events for the clones,” Scudworth said.

“Really?” Mr. Butlertron asked.

“Yes! It’s been twenty years since prom,” Scudworth replied.

“And you don’t look a day over forty, Wesley,” Mr. Butlertron said.

“Why, thank you, Mr. B! Now, let’s finish setting up,” Scudworth said.

Meanwhile, Cleo watched as Joan got ready for the party. “So, you’re going with JFK?” she asked.

“As friends,” Joan answered. 

“Joan, what is holding you back? Are you worried I’ll get pissed if you go out with him? Because I won’t! We are sort of friends after all,” Cleo said.

“No, Cleo. Not every choice I make revolves around you. I just don’t want to rush into a relationship,” Joan explained.

“Alright, fine. I’ll leave it alone,” Cleo sighed.

“Thank you,” Joan returned.

“...but are you sure you want to go out in that?” Cleo asked, as Joan shot her a glare. “I’m just saying, I have a dress that would look half decent on you,” she added.

Joan sighed, knowing that there was no getting out of this. “Fine, let me see it,” she said.

Cleo smiled and got out a black dress. “So? Do you like it?” she asked.

Joan hated to admit it, but the dress was nice. “Yeah, it’s nice. I guess,” she said.

“Want to borrow it?” asked Cleo.

“Sure. Just this once,” Joan replied, before she headed to the bathroom to put it on.

Later that day, the party began. JFK was waiting for Joan, and Abe and Gandhi were by the punch bowl. 

“Okay man, now’s the time. If you want to move on, this is the place to do it,” Gandhi said. 

“You’re right. Will you be my wingman?” Abe asked.

“I would, I would….” Gandhi began, before he saw Marie Curie waving at him. “But I have a date. I’ll see you soon,” he finished, before walking off. 

Abe sighed and looked around. He spotted a few girls. Catherine the Great, Anne Boleyn, Eva Perón, Marie Antoinette, Helen of Troy, and Marilyn Monroe. At that moment, Abe realized the only girls he ever really spoke to were Cleo and Joan. He had no actual idea how to talk to them. 

Abe gathered his confidence and walked over to Anne and Marie. “Nice weather we’re having, huh?” he asked.

“I guess,” Anne shrugged. 

“You know, I always thought you two were pretty cool. You’ve both got a good head on your shoulders,” Abe smiled, before he realized what he said. “Wait…” he said.

Marie shot him a glare. “Connard,” she said. 

“Uh...what does that mean?” Abe asked.

“Asshole!” Anne shouted, before the two girls stormed off.

“This is going to be harder than I thought,” muttered Abe.

JFK was still waiting for Joan. For a minute, he thought she just decided not to come. He nearly gave up and thought about finding another date, but at that moment, Joan walked in. JFK’s jaw dropped. This wasn’t like the last time Joan got a makeover. She still looked like herself. She looked incredible.

Joan noticed how JFK hadn’t said anything. “Do I look stupid?” she asked.

“No! No, you look-,” JFK began. He had to think of just what to say. For any other girl, he would have said, ‘smoking hot’, only he wanted to do this right. “-amazing,” he finished.

“Really?” Joan asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Really,” JFK smiled. “So, do uh...do you wanna dance?” he asked. 

“Sure,” Joan answered. She and JFK got into position. “I just want to warn you, I am not that great,” she said.

“Oh, me neither,” JFK replied. 

The two of them started dancing. It was awkward at first, but soon they both got into the swing of things. Joan didn’t expect to have such a nice time. She half expected JFK to make dirty jokes the entire time, but he wasn’t.

Joan had this...effect on JFK. He couldn’t explain it. He wanted to be a good person for her. He wanted to be better for her. She was unlike any girl he ever met, and he knew he’d be an idiot to let her get away. 

As they danced, Abe watched. He felt slightly jealous. “How is it that every girl I like hooks up with Kennedy at some point?” he muttered.


	5. Wait For It

Abe left the dance early, and just sat on the steps outside of the gym. He tried to think of where it all went wrong. When did he truly lose Joan (and to a lesser extent Cleo) forever? Abe couldn’t help but feel like a complete idiot. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone crying. Abe turned the corner, and saw Marilyn Monroe crying on the steps. “Marilyn? Are you okay?” he asked.

“No. I caught my boyfriend, Andy Warhol, kissing my best friend Jayne Mansfield. And if you can’t trust your boyfriend and your best friend, who can you trust?” Marilyn sighed.

“Wow. I’m really sorry, Marilyn,” Abe said. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand. From what I’ve heard, all you do is play around with people’s hearts,” Marilyn returned.

“That isn’t true! Well...I guess it kind of is, but I didn’t do it on purpose,” Abe said.

“You ‘accidentally’ thought of another girl when you were supposed to bang Cleo?” asked Marilyn.

“Look, I can’t explain it. All I know is that…love does crazy things to people,” Abe answered.

“Don’t I know it,” Marilyn sighed. “What did you like so much about Cleo anyway?” she asked.

“Lots of things. She’s hot, athletic, photogenic, smart, talented, hot, and I admire her commitment to community service. But I learned she wasn’t the one for me. Then again, I guess Joan wasn’t the one for me either,” Abe explained. “What was Andy like?” he asked.

“I didn’t get with him until homecoming last year. He was the sweetest thing. He painted pictures of me all the time. Turns out he was just a huge jerk,” Marilyn said. 

“I guess this dance wasn’t a good night for either of us,” Abe said. He paused a moment, then got an idea. “Wanna just go to the Grassy Knoll? For milkshakes or something?” he asked.

“Huh? Why?” Marilyn asked. 

“Because it feels weird to watch Joan and JFK dancing. Plus I have some coupons,” Abe replied.

“Okay. But don’t you try to pull anything,” Marilyn said. 

“I won’t! I won’t. I just don’t want today to be a total loss,” Abe replied.

“Know what? Neither do I,” said Marilyn. 

The two of them walked off. Abe smiled as they did. Finally, he had someone other than Gandhi to talk to. 

At the same time, Gandhi had been watching from the gym window. “Holy shit…” he said.

“What is it, Gandhi?” Marie asked.

“I think Abe had a moment with a girl who wasn’t Cleo or Joan for once!” Gandhi exclaimed. 

“What?” Marie gasped. 

“I know right?!” Gandhi nodded. 

“Huh...good for him,” Marie smiled.

“Yeah. I’m proud of him,” Gandhi replied.

Meanwhile, JFK stopped by the punch table, and saw Cleo there. The two of them had actually stayed friends after breaking up, and she smiled when she saw him. “Hi, JFK. How’s the dance going?” she asked.

“Great!” JFK replied.

“I saw you dancing with Joan. The two of you seem cute together,” Cleo said.

“You think? Wait, you never compliment Joan,” JFK said. 

“Look, Joan and I don’t exactly get along, but we both had to deal with that douchebag Lincoln. Even Joan deserves someone who can make her happy, and I think you’re the guy who can do it,” explained Cleo.

“Really?” JFK asked.

“Yeah. But don’t hurt her. Or else she’ll just whine about it for hours,” Cleo replied. 

“I won’t, promise! I wanna do this right,” JFK said.

“I know you do,” Cleo smiled. 

She watched as JFK went back to dancing with Joan. Cleo didn’t like being single right now. It wasn’t as if she wanted to get back together with JFK, and she figured he may like Joan more anyway. Cleo knew that she would find the right person eventually. She just had to wait for it.


	6. Moving On For Real This Time

The morning after the dance, Joan woke up to Cleo standing over her. At first she just assumed Cleo was trying to smother her again, but then she saw that she didn’t have a pillow. “What?” Joan asked.

“So, your night with JFK went well, huh?” Cleo asked.

“I mean...I guess,” Joan answered. 

“Did you have sex?” Cleo asked.

“I wouldn’t tell you if we did,” Joan returned. “You know, I really didn’t expect you to be this okay with me doing anything with your ex,” she added.

“Like I said, JFK and I are just friends now. Besides, he and I were rocky even before Abe did anything. I’m totally fine if you want to go out with him,” Cleo explained.

“I never said I wanted to go out with him,” Joan stated. 

At that moment, the phone started ringing. Joan picked it up. “Hello?” she asked.

“Joanie!” exclaimed JFK on the other end. “I uh...I just wanted to say that last night was fun,” he said. 

“Yeah? I had a good time last night too,” Joan replied.

“Do you wanna go grab lunch today?” JFK asked.

“Why?” Joan asked.

“Why not! That might be fun too,” JFK replied.

“That’s really nice of you to offer, JFK. Wait, you aren’t just saying this because you feel bad for me or something, right?” Joan asked.

“Nope! Since last night was great, I uh...I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out,” JFK replied.

“Oh. Okay, sure. I’ll meet you then,” Joan said. 

“Yes! See you soon, Joanie!” JFK replied, shortly before he hung up.

Cleo was just staring at Joan, and it was obvious she heard the entire conversation. “Don’t wanna go out with him, hmm?” Cleo smirked. 

“Cleo, as much as I love that you aren’t trying to make my life a living hell for once, the questions about my love life are starting to bug me,” Joan said.

“Well it isn’t like I have my own to talk about. Once you get rejected on prom night, no one ever wants to go out with you again! I can’t even find a good hook up,” Cleo explained.

“You wouldn’t want anything more serious?” Joan asked.

“It would depend on the guy,” Cleo replied.

“Oh. I mean...I think Caesar called you cute,” shrugged Joan.

“I wouldn’t date him though. He and I have history,” Cleo said.

“Well, you’ll probably wind up with someone eventually. You’re popular and not a complete asshole I guess,” Joan replied.

“You really have a way with words, Joan,” Cleo said, as she rolled her eyes. “But….I hope you’re right. I know you never had a love life before, so you don’t know what this feels like. Going from being the most dateable girl in school to being the loser that got rejected on prom night. It fucking sucks,” she sighed. 

“That really does sound bad. Nobody deserves to feel like that. Especially over some guy,” Joan said. 

“Exactly!” Cleo nodded.

“Hey, Abe was an idiot who got to both of us. This year’s your chance to find someone better,” replied Joan.

“Hopefully I do,” Cleo said, before she paused. “But you don’t have to worry about me! I’m sure as soon as I put myself out there, I’ll get a date in no time. Want me to help you get ready for your lunch with JFK?” she asked.

“No thanks, Cleo. I’m good,” Joan answered, before she stepped into the bathroom.

She really was beginning to feel bad for Cleo. She had really grown on Joan recently, and it was strange seeing Cleo feel so bad. Joan hoped that Cleo would find someone. She deserved it.

Meanwhile, Abe was alone in his dorm while JFK was out getting things together for his date. He heard knocking, and pulled open the door. “Oh, hey Gandhi,” he said.

“Congrats on last night, man!” Gandhi exclaimed.

“What do you mean?” Abe asked.

“You talked to a girl that wasn’t Cleo or Joan! And she liked you! It’s a miracle!” Gandhi smiled.

“Who? Marilyn? I’m pretty sure we’re just friends. She didn’t seem that into me,” Abe said.

“I mean maybe. Or she’s super into you! But you’ll never know until you do something about it,” Gandhi replied. 

“But what should I do?” Abe asked.

“Take her out? Movies or something? Try making a move and see what happens,” Gandhi answered.

“And you’re sure that’s a good idea? She might not even like me!” Abe exclaimed.

“Of course I’m sure! When have I ever been wrong?” Gandhi asked.

“Uh….” Abe started, before Gandhi put a finger to his friend’s lips.

“Don’t answer that. But you can definitely trust me on this one thing,” Gandhi smiled.

“You really think I have a chance with Marilyn?” Abe asked.

“Yeah! Besides, she has exactly what you like in a girl. She’s been with Kennedy!” Gandhi exclaimed.

“Gandhi! That is not all I look for in a girl,” Abe stated.

“Then it’s just a weird coincidence I guess,” Gandhi shrugged.

“That is weird. So, should I just call her later and ask to meet up?” Abe asked.

“I mean, you’ve got nothing to lose. I’ll see you later, I told Marie I’d hang out with her today. Good luck, man,” Gandhi said, before running off. 

“Thanks,” Abe said. 

He looked down at his phone. Maybe...maybe this was it. Maybe he would finally get over Joan and Cleo. Either way, there was no harm in trying. Before he could doubt himself any further, Abe called up Marilyn. “Hey, Marilyn?” he asked.


	7. Is This a Date?

Just like they had planned, Joan met with JFK at the Grassy Knoll for lunch. “Hi,” she said. 

“Hi! You uh...you look good,” JFK replied.

“Thanks. So do you,” Joan smiled, as she sat across from him. “Hey, thanks for inviting me to lunch. I don’t usually do things like this,” she said.

“Well, I had fun with you last night! I figured asking you on a date was the least I could do,” JFK said. 

Joan’s eyes widened slightly. “So...this is an actual date?” she asked.

“Oh shit, did I call it a date?” JFK asked. Joan nodded. “Er uh...do you want it to be?” he asked.

Joan thought it over for a moment, then she gave JFK a small smile. “You know what? Sure,” she said.

“Really?” JFK asked.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t mind giving us a try. When junior year started, I assumed you were just a womanizing asshole. And I mean...yeah, yeah you were. But I know you’re trying to be better. And I think that’s really cool of you,” Joan explained.

JFK smiled at her. “I uh...I’m glad you think so. I want to do things right with you. You’re just so different from the other girls I’ve been with. I just think you’re great,” he said.

“I think that you’re great too,” Joan replied.

The two of them smiled at one another for a moment, in a pleasant silence. “So, milkshakes?” Joan asked.

“Sounds great,” JFK smiled.

Meanwhile, not long after Joan and JFK made it to the Grassy Knoll, Abe and Marilyn headed there. “I’m happy you offered to take me out, Abe. I don’t usually go out much,” she said.

“I thought you were really popular and stuff?” Abe asked.

“Well, kinda. But when you’re the clone of one of Hollywood’s biggest sex symbols, guys think you’re easy,” Marilyn shrugged. “I just don’t really go on dates often. I only ever went on actual dates with Andy. And JFK,” she explained.

“You went out with JFK?” asked Abe.

“Yeah, over the summer last year. It didn’t last too long though. Left as soon as we finished having sex. He had plenty of other girls on his mind,” Marilyn replied.

“Oh…” Abe said. He felt bad for Marilyn, but that also made him worried for Joan. What if she was just another fling for JFK? He sighed to himself. He needs to stop thinking of Joan. He needs to pay attention to the girl with him right now. That was how he screwed up last time, and he wasn’t going to do that again. “I’m really sorry,” he continued.

“It’s no big deal. Besides, JFK’s been with almost every girl in school. It wasn’t like I took it personally,” Marilyn replied.

“Still, it was kind of an asshole thing for him to do,” Abe said. 

“It’s okay now. Besides, I have you to hang around,” Marilyn smiled. “Just as long as you don’t call me ‘Joan’ or ‘Cleo’,” she added.

“Got it. Trust me, I am totally over them,” Abe said.

“Good. I’m happy for you. Plus, you really aren't a bad guy like I thought you were. I think you were just in love. And really, really, stupid,” Marilyn replied.

“Uh….you know, you might be right about that,” muttered Abe.

“I know I’m right about that. I saw you last year; you were a huge mess,” Marilyn said.

“Okay, okay, I know,” Abe sighed.

“That’s also why I didn’t expect you to take me out. I almost thought you were still hung up on them,” Marilyn said.

“Marilyn, trust me, I am absolutely, 100% over them. And if we ever started dating or anything, I swear that you’ll be the only girl on my mind,” Abe replied.

Marilyn smiled and held his hand. “That’s sweet of you, Abe. But let’s just take things slow for now, okay?” she asked.

“Okay,” Abe nodded. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” he said.

Soon, the two of them were eating lunch. Abe’s eyes wandered to another table, and he saw Joan eating with JFK. He almost choked on his food. He wanted to say something. He wanted to talk to her. Then Abe looked back at Marilyn. He promised her he was over Joan. It wasn’t like he was trying to think about her, but old habits die hard. 

“Abe? You okay?” Marilyn asked.

“Yep! Yeah, I am just fine. I just….er….realized I really don’t like the fries here,” Abe said.

“Oh me either. They’re way too salty,” Marilyn replied, before she paused. “Say, do you want to go to the park after this?” she asked. 

“Sure! That sounds really good,” Abe answered. 

Meanwhile, from their table, Joan spotted Abe and Marilyn together. “Holy shit,” she said.

“What is it?” JFK asked.

“I...I think Abe is moving on!” Joan exclaimed.

JFK spat out his drink. “He is?!” he asked.

“I think so!” Joan nodded. “Good for him,” she said.

“Good for him! Good luck to whatever girl he’s hooking up with though,” JFK added.

“Oh yeah, for sure,” Joan nodded. She knew that Abe never meant to hurt anyone on purpose. He was just really, really, stupid. “Good luck to both of them,” she said.

“Well, we don’t need to worry about them right now. All I wanna focus on is you,” JFK smiled, causing Joan to laugh. “What? Was that cheesy or something?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, for sure. That’s why it was so great,” Joan replied.

The two of them smiled at one another and went back to having lunch.


	8. Van Gogh

After lunch, Joan went back to her dorm, where Cleo was excitedly waiting for her by the door. “So how’d it go?” she asked.

“Cleo….how long have you been sitting there?” Joan asked.

“Not important. So how was it?” Cleo asked.

“Fine….Cleo, I’m starting to think you just want to live your love life through me,” Joan replied.

“What? No!” Cleo exclaimed. Joan raised an eyebrow. “What? I’m not! I just want to see my two friends happy.” And Cleo may have been living through them. Just a little bit. She couldn’t help it; she was bored. 

“Uh huh. Cleo, as much as I….enjoy your endless questions, you can't keep doing this. It’s getting old,” Joan said.

“Is there anything wrong with being curious about your love life?” Cleo asked.

“Not really. It’s just starting to bug me. Why don’t you go….put yourself out there or something? Meet somebody?” Joan asked. She didn’t want to come right out and say it, but she wanted Cleo to be happy.

“Well, maybe. I just wouldn’t know where to start. I’ve been with most every guy in school, and if they didn’t want to stay with me then, I doubt they would now,” replied Cleo. 

“I mean….JFK changed. You could too. You know, stop being a hoebag,” Joan said.

“Ughhhh, but that’s so much work,” Cleo groaned.

“Then you better get used to being lonely forever,” Joan shrugged.

“Okay, okay, fine. So what should I do?” Cleo asked.

“Find someone who interests you and see if they feel the same. If they don’t, just move on. Don’t wait for them to come around. I learned that the hard way,” Joan explained.

“Alright. Do you know anybody single? Just name drop one or two, and I swear I won’t bother you about this again,” Cleo said.

“I don’t know. Caesar? George Washington Carver? Issac Newton?” Joan asked. 

“Maybe. I need to step out for a while. And think,” Cleo sighed. 

She headed out to the courtyard and sat under a tree. Up until now Cleo had been just fine on her own, but the more she thought about it, the more Cleo realized she was lonely. She knew that she shouldn’t keep bothering Joan and JFK forever. She just wished she had someone, anyone else, to talk to.

There was no one else outside, apart from Vincent Van Gogh working on an incredibly detailed chalk drawing on the sidewalk. “There! It’s perfect!” he exclaimed. 

Just then, the school bell rang. Hundreds of students ran out, walking all over his art. “DAMMIT! When will the disrespect end?” Vincent shouted.

As soon as the other students cleared out, Cleo walked over to it. She could just barely make out what it was. “I’m sure it was really nice. You know, before it got trampled,” she said. 

Vincent was shocked she was even talking to him, but stranger things have happened, so he decided to go with it. “It was. One of my better pieces, if I do say so myself. I hadn’t used sidewalk chalk before, so I wanted to try it out. I didn’t really account for the hoards of people who come by,” he said.

“What was it?” Cleo asked.

“A tragic piece based on my time spent in the meat locker. I decided to call it….’The Meat Locker’. I’ll admit, the name needs a bit of work,” Vincent said. He paused a moment, then looked back at Cleo. “Did you….want something?” 

“Me? No. Why?” Cleo asked.

“You know why! People only ever talk to me so that they can make fun of me, and you are-or at least you were-one of the most popular girls in school. Why on Earth would you want to talk to me?” Vincent asked. 

Cleo shrugged. “Because your drawing wasn’t bad. It doesn’t kill me to throw someone a compliment every once and a while,” she said. 

“I guess I’m just not used to it. Did you really think it was good?” Vincent asked. 

“Yeah. Definitely better than what I could’ve done,” Cleo replied.

“Oh. Well….thank you,” Vincent said, still slightly confused by all of this. 

“You’re welcome,” Cleo smiled. She didn’t want to date Vincent, but she figured practicing being nice to people couldn’t hurt anything. “And I think it’s cool when people here actually live up to their clone parents. You are a really good artist.” 

“Thanks. I’ve done a lot of stuff. Some of it’s just okay, but the others I’m pretty proud of. You know, I never thought that you’d be interested in the arts, Cleo,” Vincent said.

“Just because I’m a rich, hot, semi-popular, cheerleader doesn’t mean I don’t care about other things,” replied Cleo.

“I just never thought you actually had any depth to you. I just thought you were an airheaded, slutty bitch,” Vincent said. He saw the look Cleo gave him. “I mean, I’m glad you aren’t! It’s nice to have someone I can talk about my art with.”

“I don’t mind listening. Do you have anything else I can see?” Cleo asked.

“I have some really good paintings up in my room! Follow me,” Vincent said.

He began walking off, and Cleo followed him. Vincent still had no idea why Cleo was giving him the time of day, but he didn’t care. He was just happy to have someone to talk to for once. Cleo was shocked she pulled off the whole being nice thing, but she was glad she did. Now she got to see some cool art, and she could think about what she’d actually do when the person of her dreams came along. It’d only be a matter of time.


End file.
